


First Time For Everything

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 367: First KissBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 367: First Kiss
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

First Time For Everything

~

When it happened, Neville wasn’t expecting it. “Quiet,” he whispered. “They’re close.” 

Ginny, trembling behind him in the alcove, nodded. 

“…ran this way—” said Alecto. 

“Thanks,” Ginny breathed, once they were alone. 

“Anytime,” Neville replied. Turning to face her, he began saying something comforting, but she was closer than he’d realised, so their lips brushed together. They both froze. 

“Sorry,” Neville gasped. 

Ginny exhaled. “Why? I’m not.” And pressing her mouth on his, she kissed him properly. 

Afterward, as they returned to the Room of Requirement hand in hand, Neville wondered if it was obvious it’d been his first kiss.

~

“Neville?” Ginny said later.

Neville, poring over the _Prophet_ , searching for news of Harry, blinked at her. “Yes?” 

Ginny coughed. “I want to ask you a question, and you don’t have to answer, although if you don’t, that’s an answer in itself—”

“Just ask, Gin.” 

“Was that your first kiss?” 

Feeling himself blush, Neville looked away. “Guess it was obvious.” 

“No.” Ginny sighed. “Well, yes. But it was a nice kiss.” She clasped his hand. “I enjoyed it.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Ginny smiled. “And in case it’s not obvious, I’m willing to help you…practise.” 

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” 

~

They practiced often. The others had to know, but no one said anything, for which Neville was grateful.

Ginny was a great teacher. After kissing her daily for weeks, Neville’s technique improved. He discovered he liked long, slow snogs best, although any kissing with Ginny was fun. As they continued _practising_ , he looked back on their first kiss with even more embarrassment. 

After a while, it felt like Ginny was waiting for…something. Sometimes, in the middle of a session, she’d draw back, stare expectantly at him. 

“What?” he’d ask. 

Sighing, she’d shake her head. “You’re one in a million.” 

~

When Harry returned, and against all odds, defeated Voldemort, Ginny by his side, Neville prepared himself to witness their first reunion kiss. 

Luckily, it didn’t happen immediately, although, Neville, anticipating an eventual announcement they were back together, left, busying himself by helping Sprout restore the greenhouses. 

“Neville?” 

Elbows deep in dirt, Neville looked up. “Ginny.” 

“I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Ah.” Neville ducked his head. “I assumed—”

“Yes?”

“Since Harry’s back—”

“Oh. So you’re just prepared to let me go without a fight?” 

Neville’s head popped up. “It’s not my decision.” 

Ginny smiled. “You really are one in a million.” 

~

It was their first kiss outdoors, and since Neville knew what he was doing, it morphed into more. 

When things heated up, and Neville tried to stop, Ginny huffed, Banishing their clothes. “I love that you’re a gentleman,” she said, kissing him, “but I’ve been hinting for months and you’ve not got it, so—”

Having Ginny take him inside herself and ride his cock, head thrown back with pleasure, was intoxicating, and as they cuddled afterwards, Neville couldn’t imagine anything better. 

“Next time,” said Ginny, tugging him to his feet, “we’re using a bed.” 

Neville smiled. “First time for everything.” 

~


End file.
